


Utopia

by Lara_Boger



Category: Daredevil (TV), Elektra (2005)
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Violence, References to Depression
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Boger/pseuds/Lara_Boger
Summary: Elektra não se considerava humana, mas sua mente ainda tinha espaço para fantasias vãs ainda que esquecidas em um piscar de olhos.





	Utopia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Elektra (2005) ou Daredevil (Netflix) e seus personagens não me pertencem. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.
> 
> Publicado originalmente em 25/11/2010

**Utopia**

A morte fazia parte de si como o sangue que corria em suas veias.

Se é que havia sangue. As vezes chegava a duvidar de si, e de qualquer coisa que pudesse mostrar que era humana.

Não era humana. Não acreditava sê-lo.

Elektra Natchios matava como se aquilo não fosse nada demais.

De fato não era.

Já havia perdido as pessoas que mais amava. Já havia morrido e voltado a vida. Já tinha mais sangue nas mãos que muitos monstros encarcerados. As vítimas pesavam em seus ombros, com seus nomes e lamentos.

Ela lembrava de todos os nomes e rostos e a forma como algumas pediam por sua vida, como se pudessem evitar o que era inevitável. Lembrar não significava culpa, embora Elektra as vezes quisesse sentir o que lhe parecia desconhecido, naquelas noites de insônia onde pensava sobre o significado da palavra "vida". Algo que não parecia definir sua existência.

Vida era sublime. Era o que todos diziam. Devia ser sagrada e respeitada. Deveria ser uma benção.

No seu caso era uma maldição pois não havia nenhum sentido para si. Apenas vagava como se estivesse presa em um universo paralelo e aquilo fosse seu destino. Matar era seu talento e era a isso que estava fadada.

Não poderia esperar muito mais que um ciclo vicioso. Matar, vagar... esperar.

Pelo quê? Não sabia, mas as vezes esperava que algo acontecesse.

Que alguém lhe fizesse ter piedade, ou lhe abrisse os olhos. Que lhe dessem a chance de saber em que ponto havia perdido qualquer resquício de algo humano. Talvez uma chance de recomeçar, apenas num contágio pela utopia de saber como seria se tudo fosse diferente.

Porém, era apenas um desejo fugaz, apressado pelo correr das horas e o brilho de suas adagas  _sai_. Ela aprendera a ultrapassar a si mesma e esquecer os próprios impulsos e as raras fantasias.

Raras, por sempre preferir a realidade, e esta era mais simples do que pensava.

Nada importava quando estava frente ao seu alvo.

Nada importava quando não sabia o significado de piedade.

Porque na verdade, a piedade era uma fraqueza, e há muito tempo deixara isso para trás.

**_Fim_ **


End file.
